The Distortion of Wonderland
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: "You're the reason why I suffered! The reason why I was hated and despised! How many times do I have to kill you to free myself from this never ending obligation!" She screamed and re-picked her sword and she lounged towards her, spilling blood all over..
1. Prologue: The Laughing Midnight

Xerra: :D welcome back readers! another story :3

Ikuto: =-= enough of your fan fics!

Xerra: =3= why? it's all amuto!

Ikuto: o.o I change my mind.

Amu: pervert =-=

* * *

><p><strong>The Distortion of Wonderland<strong>

**Prologue**

**-The Laughing Midnight-**

_It was exactly twelve midnight. People were sleeping and everything was quiet, everything but a single baby. She made noises throughout the whole night which shook the whole house, bouncing across the walls therefore making echoes. Usually cries and screams would be heard from a normal baby but this one, she was different. She was laughing and laughing but no one knew why she did; only she knew. She laughed harder every minute and though hushes and groans were made, she never stopped. She continued laughing though nothing seemed funny to make her do so, but then she suddenly became quiet. Her head slowly looked to her left, making her necklace slide from above her chest down to her bed, showing a single pendant which proclaimed the letter "A". As she did so, she curiously looked at the white roses surrounding her small and delicate body which seemed to hide her whole existence. Usually white roses would be nice to look at but these roses also seemed different, just like her. They were tainted with blood… And so continued the laughing which never stopped until the sun rose…_

* * *

><p>"<em>My lady, she's back again." Kneeling down, a guy with a large hat that covered half of his head announced. Seeing as the only thing that showed underneath his large hat was his mouth, they found that he was smiling so naughtily.<em>

"_My, time flies so fast… And I just happened to kill her during the last sixteen years." She licked her lips hungrily as she laughed so mysteriously. She flipped her long blonde hair behind her and she regained her posture. She stared seductively at his hat, knowing that his eyes behind it see her clearly, and gave him her never ending order. "Commence the operation, Mad hatter. Tell every living creature in Wonderland that she is back…"_

* * *

><p>Amu and Ikuto: Who's back? o.o and creepy baby by the way...<p>

Xerra: :D so what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IT'LL BE A BIG HELP! :3


	2. Chapter 1: The Unusual Day

Xerra: Disclaimer I don't own shugo chara

Ikuto: o.o you're unusually weird today

Xerra: :) yeah, I just need to find out how to improve my stories.

Amu::D gambatte!

Xerra: thanks amu. Oh, please review honestly.. Tell me what you hate and like or hate again.. thanks and if possibly, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Distortion of Wonderland<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**The Unusual Day**

It was in the middle of September. The wind was cool, too cool. Icicles were hanging at every possible area and snow was piling up too early. No one seemed to be bothered since Christmas was coming soon and everyone was busy going around and around the tall buildings called malls, buying presents, decorations and anything that would celebrate this very special occasion, everyone but one girl.

She was sitting at one of the chairs near the window, her hand carrying her head, as she stared at the big blue sky which was unusually cloudless today but it didn't make any difference to her. It still was the same boring sky that watched them every day as they did their business.

Her long strawberry pink hair covered her face, hiding her every single detail from the world. Her eyes were the beautiful shade of honey yellow which would be mistaken for yellow diamonds if you stare at it too long, but today, they seemed colorless, lifeless, and dull, just like how she sees the world. Her cheeks had the soft pink glow which would make any other girl in the world envious but she wasn't blushing. It was just natural for her, as natural as her beauty is. Her lips were pursed together, forming an emotionless smile, but for some reason, they were dry.

She didn't smile, she didn't pout, she didn't cry. Most of all, she didn't care. So did a lot of people in the same room. They didn't care if the pink haired girl was all alone or if she was staring deep into space thinking of how useless it is to celebrate anything. Except for one though.

"Amu-chan, do you want to eat with me?"

She looked to her right as she was freed from her trance and there stood a blond haired guy with mesmerizing ruby eyes. He wasn't what you called a man but he also wasn't a boy. He was in between which confused Amu. How could someone be like that? She processed every possible reason in her mind as she looked at Tadase Hotori, his name.

"I'll repeat it again Amu-chan. Do you want to eat with me?"

He moved a bit closer this time which disturbed Amu because no one ever dared to go near her, **no one**. But this **person** was talking to her with such confidence and kindness which made Amu feel as if something was interesting for the first time since it **was** the first time someone talked to her and he even offered her to eat with them. She unconsciously nodded her head, wanting to be able to talk to someone or even to feel wanted. His lips then formed into a smile as he grabbed her unusually small hand and dragged her towards the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan, I wanted to talk to you and be friends with you for a long time. Is it okay if I did? I mean, can I be friends with you?"<p>

He got one of his sushi and placed it between his soft pink lips, different from a guy's. She closely looked at how he ate, chewed, and even swallowed. She was curious about everything about him. Yes, the one thing she knows, curiousness. She never remembered anything during her childhood, even her pre-teen life. She doesn't even feel anything, not even a wee bit of happiness.

"Sure." She answered, hardly even saying it. But this **person** seemed to hear it. He had the same smile as a while ago plastered at his ridiculously clear face. He put down his black bento box, along with his chopsticks and grabbed Amu's two hands with his. He vigorously shook it as he laughed with joy. Amu couldn't understand him or why he felt so happy but something in her heart made her want to laugh for joy too, just one problem. She didn't know how.

He grabbed his bento box again and jammed his chopsticks into one of his sushi and put it in between the soft pink lips, but this time, it was Amu's.

"Yummy isn't it?"

She nodded again as she quickly burned the taste of the sushi into her mind. She wanted to have at least one nice memory that she can repeat over and over again in her blank mind.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring<em>

School ended and everyone started leaving, racing other people to the gate. Some girls waited for their bestfriends, or a partner in hardships and pain which was called "boyfriend" here in this unusual world. Thoughts began to process in her mind again as she thought of how it would feel like to have one, a boyfriend. She was still in the same position before Tadase even found her. To think he would **dare** call her by the first name right away. But he had a right since Amu doesn't have a last name, just plain Amu. Her thoughts about having a boyfriend changed to her name. It was the first time it occurred to her. Why didn't she have a last name? Why only Amu?

"Amu-chan."

She looked to her right as she was disturbed by Tadase again, not that she hated it. It was just that, she wasn't used to having someone talk to her as she rambled her mind with questions. She was ignored anyway and she had to live with it. But he was different. She almost saw it in his eyes as she looked deep into it. She swore she saw it. The thing that would shine through the darkest of darkest. Innocence, love, light. But there was something different again… She just wasn't sure what.

"Amu-chan, let's go home together!"

"Sure." This time, she said it louder but not louder than a whisper.

"Sadly, I have a committee meeting to attend to. Would you wait for me Amu-chan?"

"Sure." He is the secretary of the student council so he had to attend the meeting. He told her about his dream of becoming the student council president which seemed too high for a first year student but nothing's impossible, is what everyone said. Was it true though?

"See you later then Amu-chan." He waved as he left the room.

She waited for the sound of the door closing and she went back to her usual, lonely position. She doesn't have anything to think of right now so she decided to roam around the school. She was curious anyway. She left her things hanging beside her desk deciding it was of no use, useless.

She wondered along the hallways, opening every door she could see. Nothing grasped her interest and so she continued on.

"Oof."

She accidentally bumped into someone since she wasn't paying any attention to the hallway. She thought that no one would stay in this school for long anyway. Though the impact wasn't that strong, Amu fell. The usual slow motion before someone fell happened and the usual save did too. She was saved by the same guy she bumped into. She looked at who would be strong enough to make her fall and saw him, a perfect human with navy hair and dark blue eyes. She would fall in love if she was knew how, but as usual, she doesn't.

She quickly removed herself from his grip as she bowed down, thanking that person for helping her and she continued walking, completely ignoring everything again.

He seemed to do the same, but instead, he was smirking.

* * *

><p>"Mad Hatter?" She seductively called her obedient servant, knowing that he'll come whenever she calls.<p>

"Yes my lady?" And there he was, kneeling again, under the glory of his mistress and she claps with amusement since he magically appears out of nowhere, just for her. She slowly stood up, moving down the stairs, pulling a trail of ruffles behind her and she slowly circled him, looking closely as ever. She stopped in front of him and she put her long, thin, and bloody red fingernails underneath his perfect chin.

"How is she? Is she fine? Is she okay? Is she suffering?" With every question, the room became darker and her voice became more eerie and hoarse and though that happened, Mad Hatter was still focused.

"She seems fine my lady though she doesn't have any emotions yet."

"Is that so? Well then I think it's time. Time to bring her back to her origins don't you think Mad Hatter?" She moved closer towards his face.

"Yes my lady…" And they slowly pulled in to a kiss. She let go and she had this smile on her face as Mad Hatter disappeared. She stood there quietly for a while, looking at the spot at where her favourite servant left, then she slowly moved towards a window which seemed to appear out of nowhere, like Mad Hatter, just like she wanted. She pushed the window open and she slowly sang.

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,

when, when will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?"

Her face suddenly turns dark and black and white eyes and a big smile were seen. The innocent scene out the window turned into a dark world which only her eyes can see and she laughed through the whole night saying…

"At last, the time has come!" And she laughed with herself as she skipped around the endless room…

* * *

><p>The door creaked as Amu gently pushed the door open. She found an old door at the very end of the hallway. Its paint was peeling off and scratches were found on its surface. She walked inside, neither feeling fear nor cautiousness. She slowly walked to the middle and pulled a string which was connected to a light bulb, lighting up the whole room. The door closed behind her but she didn't mind. She only thought to herself that it was the wind. She walked around the dusty room looking at every object. She picked up an old chess board and observed every inch and corner of it.<p>

She placed it on top of a silver table which stood in the other end of the room and she started playing by herself. Though she never played chess, she seemed to know how to.

She easily got bored and she decided to find another thing to do. This time she found a musical box, placed in front of an unusual mirror.

This box was definitely unusual. It was carved with floral designs and it was painted silver. It had ornamental wings placed at each side which made it look like it could fly. She lifted the top of the box, which had a big red heart on top of it, and music filled the room.

It started with a very melodious and soothing voice but as every minute passed, it became darker and eerie. Amu didn't feel scared though, she still felt soothed. She listened to more of it until she heard the familiar voice singing the familiar words.

Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,

when, when will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?

She dropped it to the ground but it didn't break. Then she found out that she was shaking all over. It troubled her since she never felt this way before.

"Amu?" A familiar voice bellowed after a sound of a creaking door was heard…

She slowly turned around, body still shaking uncontrollably…

He went closer and closer and Amu went backward and backward until her back met the glassy surface of the mirror.

"Amu it's…" Suddenly, two hands grabbed Amu and a loud whisper was heard as she was pulled in the mirror.

"Alice…

* * *

><p>Xerra: I repeat.. please review and give me comments.. Tell me if you like my way of writing or it sucks.. :O tell me honestly!<p>

Ikuto and Amu: o.o review?

Xerra: Thanks for reading Chapter 1! :D (And to people who think I'm directing this things to someone. Let me just make it clear: I am not directing my exchange of mood to a person. My mind is just busy right now so please don't think I'm mad or annoyed at you. Just review honestly)


	3. Chapter 2: The Beheaded Reflection

Xerra: This is going to be a little creepy guys.. (creeped out by my own story)

Ikuto and Amu: o.o (reads the chapter)

Amu: KYYYAAAAA!

Ikuto: =-= you call this creepy?

Xerra: at Amu, o.o too much reaction, at Ikuto, for God's sake your 17! :U

Amu: (sobs)

Ikuto: =-=

Xerra: I forgot to put a disclaimer during the prologue but still DISCLAIMER! I don't own shugo chara and I only own this plot! Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><strong>The Distortion of Wonderland<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**The Beheaded Reflection**

She slowly opened her tightly shut eyes, flinched because she couldn't see anything. She looked everywhere, to her right, to her left. She turned around everywhere, trying to find something but there wasn't anything, not even a damned floor that was supposed to support every weight in the world. She was floating on mid-air, her school uniform fluttering between unknown winds found in this distorted vacuum. She closed her eyes again, thinking that it was just the tricks of the eye but as her eyelids flashed open, she was still there, floating. Her lips parted together as she tried to talk but no sound came out. She didn't know what to do but she felt like this could continue on forever. She didn't mind. It felt good, but her thoughts travelled back to her new found friend, Tadase.

The urge to say his name was greatly found. She reopened her mouth as she moved her tongue to find the lost vibrations.

"T-Tadase…" She succeeded. She felt the ends of her mouth tug upwards but her face still showed the image of the emotionless smile.

"Who's that?" A loud husky voice sounded from all directions. She tried to determine where it came from but the darkness made it difficult, hard, impossible.

"I said, who's that?" This time, it was softer. A softer, more gentle voice telling every inch of her body that it was near. At last, the feeling of longing was born inside her. She felt the pang of thirst travel to her whole body, reaching the core, destroying her fullness. She closed her eyes as she replayed the gentle whisper that travelled in her ears but her eyes fluttered open as soon as she felt touch, its touch. Its arms were hugging her whole existence, it's head on her small and frail shoulder, its hair brushing her sensitive neck and a warm wet substance touched her uniform. Was it crying? No, was **he** crying?

"I-it's T-t-tadase…" She softly answered back, her hands moving towards his, hesitating to hesitate. She felt disturbed, but safe. Hated, but loved. Feared, but wanted. Her hand was now resting on his.

He continued crying, warm tears seeping through her clothes, while Amu just stared blankly into darkness. It continued for a few minutes, maybe even hours. But then he laughed hysterically which left Amu confused. He continued on as the warm wet substance, known as tears, turned cold and quickly dried up, making Amu shiver and let go of him. He suddenly stopped and only echoes continued the secretive laugh.

His arms let go of her figure and they dropped to both his sides. His head went dead and his shoulders were slouched. He looked, lifeless and he stood there looking dead.

Amu couldn't look back. She didn't want to see what happened. She felt her first fear. Did I kill him? Did she? Thoughts rambled her head again as she thought of every possible, everything that could have happened. The shaking went back as Amu slowly looked behind. Her eyes wide, filled with nothing she knew, and they laid their focus on **him**. And there stood a lifeless boy, dressed with darkness, purely darkness. She stared some more as he stayed like that. He looked like he was born without life. Then she heard drops.

Rain? She raised her hand up, nothing grazed her palm.

Water? Her eyes exercised as she gazed around, looking from corner to corner.

None of the above, they would say, so what?

Blood… Her shaking grew. The man was now looking at her, blue eyes crying, bloody.

She tried screaming but her voice went dead, like him. She tried running, her feet touching nothing. She still tried though. She was too desperate. At last she was able to. Wind started blowing through her face and she was running but she went nowhere. She ran faster and faster but she still went nowhere. She was still in the same distorted vacuum. She started panting, sweat rolling down her humid skin. She couldn't run, walk, or move anymore so she stopped. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to regain her lost energy. Her forehead scrunched together and her heart beating faster.

"Amu…" She straightened up as she heard the same soft and gentle voice. The longing still lingered but Amu fought herself to looking back but her heart took control of her now thoughtless mind. The shaking repeated again but so did her turning around. She expected to see a man, a creature, a bloody monster but a girl…

She was looking straight at herself. Her clone, her twin, her reflection. They looked exactly alike as if looking at a mirror. They looked at each other, one emotionless, one smiling unknowingly. They both went closer and closer, Amu not hesitating to reach for it and so did she. Their palms connected and dozens of memories appeared in her head. She felt confused and dizzy but her world wasn't spinning. It was just her mind. The reflection started laughing maniacally but then a line was drawn, between her head and her shoulder. Exactly at her neck. Her smile was gone and so did her head. Her hair flew everywhere, bloody red. But then she started to realize something. It wasn't her hair, it was the same thing that triggered her unknown fear. Blood… And now a scream was able to escape her lips as she looked at the beheaded reflection…

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,

when, when will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?"

And a laughing emitted from nowhere as the song slowly echoed the whispers of no one.

* * *

><p>"Amu… Amu!" She gasped for real air as her surroundings slowly cleared. She was back in the classroom but she didn't go anywhere did she?<p>

"Are you alright? What happened? You're perspiring too much!" Tadase closed the distance between them but it wasn't enough for their lips to meet. He curiously stared at Amu, specifically her golden honey eyes. She did the same as she looked into his red eyes and her breathing slowly returned to the normal state. She knew she was back.

_It was just a dream…_

"Amu, what's that that you have at your face?" His gentle fingers slowly wiped something off her smooth fair face. A dark pink smudge appeared as he did so but it wasn't her blush.

He slowly backed off as he stared at the tip of his thumb. His eyes said it all. What he was looking at wasn't normal. Amu fidgeted. What was it? Her curiosity arose again but it didn't succeed reaching the limit. It gradually backed off and was replaced by her newly found sense, fear, as he slowly showed what he was looking at.

"Amu, why do you have blood at your face?"

* * *

><p>Laughter.<p>

"Good job Cheshire Cat!" She praised her minion who was standing suspiciously behind the window curtains. "Let her curiosity and fear arise! Let her know that we're real…" And her usual laughter continued.

"Yes, you're majesty." And he leapt off the balcony landing safely in the other world…

"Kagome Kagome crouch little bird inside your cage,

when oh when will he get out?

Up before the light of dawn.

Crane and turtle slipped and fell,

who is behind you can you tell?"

…

* * *

><p>Xerra: My writing is slowly beggining to suck.<p>

Ikuto: I know right?

Amu: (bangs head of Ikuto)

Ikuto: Ouch! What?

Amu: Hmph!

Xerra: o.o I won't be able to update that much anymore since school is coming slowly and gradually so please bear with me with these two confusing chapters. Don't worry, I'll shed light to the queen, cheshire cat, and madhatter soon! And FYI: this isn't horror. Oh, and if you can notice, there are two different types of Kagome Kagome here and I DON'T OWN THEM!

Amu: o.o

Xerra: PLEASE REVIEW SO I'LL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING NEXT TIME! :3


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Cat

**The Distortion of Wonderland**

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Cat**

The sky was red, showing people that the sun was starting to set. Clouds are starting to disappear and the first star was proclaiming its arrival. The bustling of humans are now gone. Everyone safe in their homes. Except for these two students who were walking down the dirty sidewalk, one talking and one remaining silent. Conversation was more than usual but the girl still seemed quiet. The boy didn't matter though. All he knew that she was his new friend and that they could be talking forever.

Pink and blonde were mixing together as they were walking side by side. He was forever bobbing his head, pointing his toes on the ground whenever they were up. His blonde hair, shining like the stars, showing his destiny. His arms flinging back and forth, joining his legs' rhythm.

Another head, so still, was faced on the ground. Wind blew through the strawberry hair, making it flap through the wind, displaying the radiance of itself. She was moving stiffly but graceful and some point as well. Weariness showed without shame in her golden eyes. She was definitely tired but still, graceful.

"Amu-chan, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Tadase asked.

The girl, who was now postured properly, shrugged her petite shoulders and continued to walk. It was a weekend tomorrow meaning no school. The usual thing that this girl would do is stay in the house, walking from one end of a room, to another. The boy though would continue talking throughout the day but maybe, just maybe this weekend would be different, very different.

"Amu? Hey Amu!" Tadase said, poking his nose into her gaze. She was staring at this big antique mansion, oblivious to her friend.

"Wow, freaky house." He said, forming his lips to a whistle and began making a high pitched sound.

"It's my house…"

"Oh…"

Amu slowly moved towards the black gates followed by a disturbed little boy. She flexed her fingers on the rough wall and gently pushed the opening. She moved as gracefully as she can and started to cover the opening when a small hand pushed it wide again.

"So, tomorrow afternoon at 2?" He peeked through the small gap that his hand made.

She nodded her head in agreement and closed the entrance once again. At last, home.

She walked again, this time, moving towards the red doors, her real entrance this time, her way to her wonderland. The doors creaked as her small frail hand forced it open, revealing a much bigger look to the already big mansion. The doors creaked again as it closed shut, this time, without anyone putting force on it.

She gently laid her bag on the carpeted floor as she walked around in circles in the big hall. Her eyes giving that out-of-the-world look, somewhere in a different place. She disappeared towards an empty room, only that it wasn't that empty. The only object in it was this black antique piano, giving the same feeling as the room and the mansion.

She moved closer towards it. Feeling drawn by its presence. Her fingers automatically explored the wood, its surface and the old keys. Her flowing skirt, sliding on the bloody red seat, followed by her own body. Her eyes were now steady on the keys. Her hand, ready to play the old familiar song which seemed unfamiliar too. She laid her fingers, feeling the roughness of each key. Then she began to play.

A soft gentle melody started, as she gently pushed the frail keys, as frail as her own self. Birds twittering, trees swaying, leaves rustling, innocence. Every innocent thing was now in the hallucination. She continued to play and the gentleness continued for a long time. But then, pieces of distortion entered the song. Lost feelings were now pushing the innocence away. Craziness, no, insanity was added. Forgotten was found.

The melody began showing its darker side, embracing the cold air within the room. Chills were sent down her spine, moving towards her fingers. The instinct to stop was born, but the instinct to continue balanced.

She fell deeper and deeper into its trance. She started sweating from all the exhaustion but she still continued on…

"Help…" Her delicate voice, now hoarse roughly whispered.

"Meow…"

Multiple keys played at the same time, releasing a bad sound that could break any mirror. But despite that fact, she was happy. Free from her nightmare.

Her breathing returned to its slow rhythm. Her fingers stopped shaking and the exhaustion slowly dissolved into nothingness. She was perfectly still and so her savior was.

She looked to where it was, a black cat. Its fur was glossy black, looking sharp but gentle enough to hold. The usual yellow eyes weren't glowing, instead it was cool blue, purely blue, like ice melting into crystals. Its tail flicking to every possible space, thrilling to watch. It sat there, its posture so perfect, looking at it would make you hallucinate works of art, perfection.

They both sat there, looking at each other for a long time. A picture, a steady picture, they looked like one. She decided to stand up, and so she did, gently closing the wood, covering the keys and removing herself from the bloody red seat.

It happened again, the staring between the two. She couldn't take her eyes of it, and so did the creature. Eventually, she was pulled closer towards it as she was expecting it to run away, just like the other cats, scared of her. But this one didn't. It was brave? No, just different. But it actually looked like it wanted to be touched, hugged, cared for, and… loved. Loved…

She kneeled down, facing the cat, reaching for its small furry head and as soon as her fingers touched the warmth, she flinched, but the cat moved closer towards her hand, tempting her to touch its warm fur with her hand so cold, again. She then gradually accepted the fact that it wasn't that dangerous, instead, she had this lingering feeling that this little cat, could be everything.

Everything… Is there such a word?

She unconsciously, continued to gently rub her fingers on his seemingly small head and the cat, moved towards her open free lap.

They weren't moving again, but this time in the perfect picture, they were together…

Everything…

"Yoru…" She whispered, a warm tear rubbing her cheek, touching the cat's own.

"Meow…" It responded as if knowing what she just unconsciously said…

* * *

><p>Ikuto: =-= and I thought the cat would be me.. I was wrong... (huddles up in emo corner) (murmurs to self) How come Yoru is on Amu's lap?<p>

Amu: o.o

Xerra: :) o3o sorry for the long update and short chappie.. / being first year of highschool is hard!

Amu: o.o

Ikuto: (keeps on murmuring to self)

Xerra: (bangs his head)

Ikuto: (lies down drooling because of death)

Amu and Xerra: o.o he really was depressed was he?


	5. Chapter 4 The Dream Joker & The Student

**The Distortion of Wonderland**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dream Joker and the Student**

"Onee-chan…" A shrill whisper said and Amu looked up from the cat which she newly claimed as hers. The cat was still there, oblivious to the small blonde girl who seemed disturbed by its presence.

"Onee-chan, welcome home." Amu continued to gaze at the girl whose hair was very curly and too long for her petite body. She had beautiful blue eyes which could pierce through your soul and it was trying to hide underneath those spectacularly fringed bangs. She had a small doll in her arm. Its mouth stitched together with a thick red string but even so, it had this revealing laugh plastered on his pale face, like hers. Her arms were long and slender. Her fingers were so tiny it couldn't hold a thing in the world. Her fingernails painted black, not matching everything. Her skin was perfectly perfect, flawless and white. Her lips were the most attractive ones yet, it was full and bloody red. She wore a long black dress revealing some white underneath those laces which was unusual for humans to wear these days but this girl was an exception. She didn't seem human. She seemed dead.

Amu gently stood up, making the cat look for some place to sleep at. She moved closer to the girl and slowly reached for her face. As her fingers touched the pale face, it warmed. Amu then kneeled down to this girl's height.

"Rima, I'm home."

"I know onee-chan. Welcome home again."

Amu hugged this petite little girl called Rima but Rima still clutched this little doll of hers. Amu didn't care though but decided that this little reunion wasn't what she expected. She let go slowly and turned towards the staircase, leaving the little girl stare at the floor with her beautiful blue eyes. But those beautiful blue eyes seemed lost.

She slipped through the fine clothes of silk. Her uniform laid properly on her bed. She slowly buttoned the piece of cloth and she moved forward to the mirror in the desolate room.

It showed nothing. No one was standing there. Not a hint of pink was seen there or even the color of heavenly white she wore. Not one person stood there in the mirror.

Though she could have been surprised, she didn't show a hint of change in her expression. It was still dead cold. She seemed used to it. She **was** used to it.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly lay on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her brain processing the word, "Why?"

She closed her eyes but it flickered open right away. Why? Because she remembered the thing she hated and wanted. Her beheaded reflection, her dream. But that same question still lingers. Was it really a dream? Her fingers slowly reached her cheek, the same area where the blood was found and the sensation aroused.

_Knock knock._

"Sister?"

She gently lifted herself up and blinked at her sister. "What is it Rima?"

Rima slowly lifted her hand and pointed at the northern part of her view. Amu thought she was directing to her but something about Rima told her that it wasn't her, it was something away from her eyesight.

A gentle drop of salty water escaped from the smallest pores of her bare forehead. Her sight showed a bigger portion of the room. Her mouth felt like it was dipped in water and evaporated in heat. Should she look behind, she didn't know. All she knew was Rima was too scared to utter a word, Yoru was hissing and she was… scared.

Then the oddest thing happened. Her back was down at the bed again, Rima wasn't there and Yoru was sleeping beside her. An illusion? A dream? A nightmare perhaps? No. It happened. She was sure of it but she didn't wish it did happen.

But something odder than all of those things happened. The heavenly silk which was once white turned to that familiar shade. The shade she hated the most. It was blood red.

A scream escaped her throat once again. She may seem over reactive but if you were in her place, would you do the same thing? I would think so. Since it smelled of blood.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" As her eyelids flit open, the brilliant blue eyes met hazy grey ones, like someone who had been drinking.<em>

_She was sprawled on the ground, arms and legs apart. Her usual attire was exchanged with imaginative checkers and a fragile figure she could not remember was smiling at the tip of her fingers. It was gently rubbing its pale face at her equally pale hand. She didn't mind it because something bothered her further than that. _

_The owner of those hazy grey eyes wasn't someone she was familiar with nor did he look like someone from her world but she wasn't at her own world was she?_

_He suddenly smiled, took her hand, and wandered into nowhere and this nowhere suddenly turned into somewhere. She found herself dining with someone with a maniacally sophisticated hat which hid most of his face, a look alike of the person with hazy eyes, the Flowers, the Gardener, the Caterpillar, the White Rabbit, and the Cheshire Cat. There wasn't a single word uttered and the atmosphere neither felt comfortable nor tense._

_It was nothing, just like the empty chair at the farthest end. The chair were the most powerful or power hungry person usually sat and it was empty… today._

_The situation morphed into something else. The flowers and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were surrounding her. Her eyes were closed and they were singing an acquainted tone._

_Kagome, Kagome, sleep little feather in your cage_

_When oh when will you wake up?_

_Wake up before the dark of night comes_

_She and he have slipped and fell_

_Who is behind you can you tell?_

"_The flower." She said as they stopped singing._

"_How do you always get it?" Tweedle Dee clapped in delight._

_She just smiled… Smiled?_

* * *

><p>She was faced with a version of her with a plastered smile in the mirror. She fell back as she saw the image but it was still smiling back at her. Her figure turned to run but everything stopped her, especially how her sister was sprawled on the floor, golden eyes wide open but stuck.<p>

"Amu!" She raced towards her sister and tried to feel her life. She was still here, but where exactly?

She sighed, went up to grab her doll… Where is it by the way?

* * *

><p>She awoke on the soft velvet floor. The clock was awkwardly placed beside her as if it was the one who woke her up. It said 6:45 am.<p>

"School." She muttered and quickly went off to the bathroom. She finished grooming herself and placed the weirdly red dress aside as she hurried to school. She had no memories of yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Class, today we're having a new student. Please introduce yourself Tsukiyomi-kun."<p>

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" An awkward silence followed and he swiftly walked his way towards his chair which was placed exactly parallel to her.

Female students started giggling and looking towards his direction and the male ones started sighing. She didn't pay attention because it seemed like he didn't want attention.

"Amu, let's go to the rooftop again!" Tadase started tugging at Amu who let herself get dragged by this small boy. They reached the rooftop but there laid a sleeping man, the student who introduced himself a while ago.

"Oh, it's taken." Tadase whispered, a 'sad' approach appearing in his denying face.

"I don't mind…" She whispered back, as if he was talking to her. Tadase smiled but something about it wasn't right.

The usual topic happened, the student council activities and the flirtatious girls all around the campus. He was talking about someone named Lulu who was also a new transfer student today who wanted him out of her way.

Amu listened but her attention was focused on the cat she was not able to feed this morning.

She whispered, "I haven't fed Yoru…"

"What?" Tadase asked.

She placed her hand on the air and wiped it as if she was rubbing a beast.

"I haven't fed my cat."

"Oh…"

"He's alright." A voice interrupted. The direction from where this voice came from was beside her. She slowly faced her right and saw the transfer student stealing some of her food, but she didn't seem to mind. After he feasted on her property he swiftly walked away.

"Weird man." Tadase muttered, with hatred… Hatred.

"He's… fine?" Amu questioned herself and the air, as if on cue, whispered the tone.

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,

when, when will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?"

_You're almost mine my sweet. You're almost there. You will know I'm alive and you will see how much I've grown. My sweet… little… queen._

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated for months (am not kidding)! D8 I'm sorry! <strong>

**Anyway... who do you think said the last line? :3 ohohohohohohohohohohohoho**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Though I haven't been online for a long, long time I have been secretly reading the reviews and all of them brightened up my day. :) thanks for reading not only this story but some of my stories as well. **

**I have been thinking of making my own original story and I already have the plot. I'm dreaming of publishing it but who would read it? xD.**

**:) see you in another update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Barajou no kiss isn't owned by me... :3 or Mutsuki, Seiran, and Mitsuru wouldn't have existed xD **

**Love,**

**Xerra Phene o3o**

**(I'm thinking of changing my name by the way... xD)**


End file.
